Cuando las divas atacan
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: El ave se cubrió el pico para contener las arcadas que tal escena le provocó y el encapuchado se llevó los dedos índice y medio a la cien, negando severamente con la cabeza. —¡¿En qué hemos fallado! —Se lamentó el plumífero— ¡¿En qué?
1. Prólogo

**Oh, yeah, baby… ¡Saquen escopetas! ¡Guarden el chocolate! ¡Avisen a los unicornios asesinos-zombies!... ¡Porque Black Rose ha vuelto más fumada que nunca!**

**Esta vez, os presentare el pequeño regalo (prometido hace más de un año) para una buena amiga; Para mi amada geraldCullenBlack. Oh, yes, perra, aquí está lo prometido… ¡Ahora me pagas! Oh, sí, mi amor, te cobraré todas y cada una en este fic y ya sabes cómo xDD Ok, me calmo; tienes razón, la falta de sueño es un factor muy importante al escribir. **

**En fin, solo he de decirles que si escribí algo, lo hice estando falta de alguno de mis cinco centidos, por lo tanto, no me hago responsable de nada… ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener lenguaje grosero y escenas sin sentido alguno, pero no se preocupen, no es nada de qué preocuparse. **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece (Ni a ti, Gerald, no te ilusiones)…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>****.**

La capa cayó sobre sus anchos hombros. La capucha le cubrió la cabeza, ocultando su identidad. Sus ambarinos ojos se posaron en el oscuro firmamento de aquella noche, poblado por pesadas nubes de tormenta. Sonrió. El clima estaba perfecto. Ambientaba la atmosfera para su plan, dándole un toque misterioso y dramático, como el de aquellas historias donde la prota está triste y de repente el cielo se parte en dos con un diluvio tal que haría hundir hasta el arca de Noel.

Sip, muy drámatico y todo.

Una segunda figura se acercó volando y aterrizó a su derecha, sobre el tejado en el que se encontraba, aunque no calculó muy bien y al casi caer, comenzó a aletear histéricamente, metiéndole un par de plumas en el ojo al encapuchado, cuyo pecho vibró con un gruñido.

—¡Emplumado! —Rugió.

—Perdón, las alturas me dan vértigo.

—¡Eres un ave!

—¡Y tu un gato! —Se defendió el ave— ¡Y en la vida te he visto aterrizar de pie!

—Eres un…

¡Plaf!... Dos zarpas, pequeñas y delgadas, se posaron sobre sus cabezas y se las chocó. El sonido hueco de sus cráneos se oyó hasta el otro lado del Valle de la Paz, donde un pequeño cerdito comenzó a llorar y llamó a su mami, temiendo por el disparo de aquel cañón barcos piratas. Definitivamente, aquella madre no volvería a dejar que su esposo le contara al niño aquellas historias sobre piratas fantasmas en un barco por los mares de un fantasioso lugar llamado Caribe.

Ambos, el encapuchado y el ave, quedaron severamente aturdidos por el golpe. ¡Hasta estaban seguros de haber sentido que algo se tambaleaba allí! ¡Y no! No eran las pulgas. Sacudieron la cabeza para despejarse, tal como habían visto hacer a otros también golpeados en las historias, pero aquello solo los aturdió aún más

La tercera de aquel trío sacudió las manos, satisfecha con el resultado, solo para luego entornar sus ojos por debajo de la capucha en dirección a aquellos.

—Caballeros… —Comenzó, con la calma y serenidad digna de cualquier princesa— ¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE SU PERRA MADRE!

Los dos _machos_ observaron con la boca abierta a la única hembra del trío. La mujer, sin prestarles atención, lanzó un escupitajo digno de cualquier vaquero del oeste y de dudoso color amarronado al vacío, antes de dejarse caer sentada en medio de ellos, con las piernas tan abiertas cual (inserte opción) y la mano despreocupadamente entre estas.

El ave se cubrió el pico para contener las arcadas que tal escena le provocó y el encapuchado se llevó los dedos índice y medio a la cien, negando severamente con la cabeza.

—¡¿En qué hemos fallado?! —Se lamentó el plumífero— ¡¿En qué?!

Histéricas lágrimas brotaron de los bellos ojos del ave, que rodeando a su compañera, fue a sentarse junto al encapuchado, siendo rodeado protectoramente por los brazos de este.

—Cálmate, querido… Hicimos cuanto pudimos —Le consoló.

La mujer rodó los ojos. Tal como hace unos minutos, hizo chocar las cabezas de sus compañeros.

—¡Cállense y concéntrense! —Exigió— ¿Han traído todo lo que necesitan?

—Si —Contestaron al unísono.

—¿Sogas?

—Sí.

—¿Máscaras?

—Sí.

—¿Polvos mágicos?

—Sí.

—¿Polvo de hadas?

—Emmm… ¿Eran necesarios?

—Olvídenlos.

—¡Eran muy difíciles de atrapar! —Se excusó el encapuchado— ¡Y ni se hable de encontrar!

—He dicho… ¡Olvídenlo! —Rugió la mujer— Sigamos; ¿Sake?

El ave metió un ala dentro de la manga de su kimono y sacó una botella llena de un líquido ambarino, balanceándola un poco en el aire para ver al contenido moverse dentro.

—Me sigo preguntando para qué…

Antes de terminar la frase, la mujer le arrebató la botella, le quitó el tapón y la empinó por completo contra sus labios. Ambos machos observaron perplejos a aquella _fina y delicada flor de loto _terminarse de un solo trago largo la bebida, derramándose gran parte en el chaleco negro, y aventar por encima del hombro la botella… Silencio. La mujer miró a un punto indeterminado del horizonte. Más silencio. Tinkerbell pasó volando por detrás de ellos. Aún más silencio. La mujer tomó aire y exhaló un apestoso y grotesco eructo.

Ambos machos se golpearon la frente y negaron con la cabeza. ¿Qué habían hecho mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado con aquella bella flor de loto? ¿Por qué los dioses le castigaban de aquella manera?

La mujer se puso de pie, tambaleándose y tropezando un par de veces, aturdida por la repentina borrachera. Volvió a tomar aire y emitió un ronco rugido de batalla, a la vez que estiraba su mano en el aire. El viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo ondear la larga capa de la chica cual bandera en su asta, y sus ojos, vidriosos por el estado de ebriedad, adquirieron una escalofriante sombra.

—¡¿Listos para la venganza?!

Ambos, el ave y el encapuchado, se miraron entre sí, temerosos, antes de colocarse de pie y juntar su zarpa y ala a la de su borracha amiga.

—¡Listos!

—¡Hay te veo, Peter Pan!

Y ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, la mujer comenzó a correr en cuatro patas por aquel techo, riendo cual esquizofrénica que acaba de matar a Sirius Black, solo para luego tropezar en el borde y caer de cabeza al vacío…

El ave y el encapuchado chillaron tan agudamente como les fue posible, antes de salir a correr detrás de su desequilibrada amiga. Sin dudarlo, ambos se tiraron por el mismo borde que ella. Sin embargo, al contrario de su amiga, que obtuvo un perfecto aterrizaje y cayó agazapada en el siguiente tejado como la felina que era, el encapuchado cayó de espaldas y el ave, que se olvidó de volar, le imitó la caída.

Dolor… Oh, vendito dolo. Y la noche recién empezaba.

—Les dije que consiguieran el polvo de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Debería dormir… si, debería… Pero como soy malvada, no lo haré y seguiré escribiendo. Espero haberlos hecho reír y descuiden, que esto tendrá sentido dentro de poco. **

**¡Un saludo!... Me voy a recibir la compensación de mi querida Gerald ;) (Si, te acosaré, diva). **


	2. Muere, cigüeña, muere

**¡Yes!... Soy yo, bellas criaturas de la naturaleza… (Claro, tonta, quien más va a publicar si no eres tú) Bueno, sin violencia, que para eso existen los fics. A ver, ¿qué tenía que hacer?... ¡Claro!**

**Leonard kenway: **¿Kung Fu panda y Peter pan?... Naaaaaah, no me agrada el pibito ese.

**geraldCullenBlack: **¡Ayúdame, Gerald!... Acuérdate que el que te gusta es gay, nadie es tuyo (? ah.

**maricielo717: **¿Un poco desequilibrada? ¡¿UN POCO?!... Jajajajaja, Si entendiste, ¡Bien por ti! xDDD ¡DAME EL CHOCOLATE!...

**IECS: **Creo que aquel perejil estaba defectuoso y la espinaca no es buena como porro… Oh, querido, si de que trata el fic queréis saber, el fic deberéis leer (?

**Flame n' Shadows:** ¡Ríe! ¡Ríe!BUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Tu risa es poder (?

**Muy bien.. Ya saben, Kung fu panda no me pertenece y este fic es un regalo para el intento de viva que me matará si no pongo esto en cada capítulo… ¡Porque pendeja siempre! Ok, no, ¡Sabes que te quiero, mensa! xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1;<span>**

Alguna vez tenía que tener miedo ¿No? Tenía que temer de algo, era natural; todo ser vivo le teme a algo en particular. Ella no era la excepción, no, claro que no, solo que no había encontrado a qué… Hasta aquella mañana, cuando aquella doctora, sonriente, con el maternal brillo en sus ojos, le pronunció las palabras más aterradoras de su ya no tan joven, mucho menos tan corta, vida felina. Porque la estoica maestra Tigresa, cuyas manos se han endurecido por el entrenamiento, cuyos ojos reflejan el hielo en color carmín, cuyo semblante ha logrado aterrorizar a los más viles villanos, cuyas habilidades han derrotado a miles a lo largo de sus años; porque la valiente y temida maestra de Kung Fu, para quien cincuenta bueyes y treinta rinocerontes no significan nada, le teme a la mera idea de la maternidad.

Si, tal como lo han leído. Porque aquella mañana, la maestra del estilo del tigre fue con la doctora para consultar sobre unos extraños mareos y nauseas matutinas, solo para terminar siendo asistida por la repentina pérdida de consciencia al oír tan aterradoras palabras de su doctora…. Tres horas más tarde, cuando salió de aquel consultorio, con el terror en persona reflejado en sus usualmente duros ojos carmesí, se dedicó a correr por los alrededores del valle.

Corrió como cuando era apenas una cachorra y solía salir a jugar; sin rumbo alguno. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver a la recta maestra pasar cual bala de cañón por lado de ellos, sin disculparse siquiera por haberlos chocado. No estaba para cortesía en ese momento.

Y así fue como terminó en la más alta rama de aquel árbol de cerezos, sin saber muy bien cómo bajar de él. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo había hecho para subir en un principio! Miró hacia el suelo, solo para descubrir lo que se llama "vértigo" al verse a tal altura. Sus garras, instintivamente, se aferraron a la rama sobre la que se hallaba sentada, y su estómago se retorció nuevamente… _¡Cuidado abajo!_ Oh, como odiaba las náuseas.

Odiaba todo. Odiaba el aroma del durazno, el polen de las flores, ¡las flores!

Intentó saltar. ¡Caería de pie! _Uno… dos… dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos… ¡Tres! _No pudo, al contrario, sus garras se enterraron aún más en la rama. ¿Podía ser eso peo?

—Gari… —_ Esa voz._

—Es Gah-Ri, jefe.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Intentó zafar sus garras, pero al no conseguirlo, otra vez, atinó a ocultarse lo más posible entre las hojas y rogar que aquellos cocodrilos no la…

—¡Mira, Fung, la maestra Tigresa!

—¡¿Dónde?!

Rápidamente el cocodrilo adoptó una patética pose de combate. Tigresa rodó los ojos y sin más opción, chifló para llamar su atención… Ambos se sobresaltaron e inmediatamente voltearon a verla. Ella les dirigió una de sus arrogantes sonrisas.

—Así que… Paseando por aquí ¿Eh? —Inquirió.

_Que no vean las garras, que no vean las garras, que no vean… _Entonces, aparentemente de la nada, los reptiles comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpias. Tigresa gruñó. Fung y el otro cocodrilo, cuyo nombre Tigresa no recordaba, se tiraron de espaldas al suelo, sobándose el estómago adolorido por tanta risa.

—Tu… Tu…

—¡Esto hace historia! —Exclamó Fung.

Tigresa se echó de panza sobre la rama, apoyando el mentón sobre sus zarpas, como la felina que era, y esperó a que se calmara el ajetreo… ¡Vamos! No era para tanto. ¿O sí?

—¡Par de lagartos! —Gritó finalmente, harta— ¿No tienen algo que hacer? ¡Circulen!

Fung sonrió, bufón.

—¿Necesita ayuda, maestra Tigresa?

Como respuesta, Tigresa ladeó el rostro, orgullosa.

—Para nada.

—Baje, entonces —Propuso Gah-Ri.

—Me bajo cuando quiero.

Ambos cocodrilos se miraron entre sí, solo para luego encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar, alejándose del árbol.

—Como usted guste, maes… ¡Iugh! ¿Qué es est…? ¡Qué asco!

Al menos, Tigresa pudo observar a Fung a punto de vomitar al ver lo que acababa de pisar.

La sonrisa curvó los labios de la felina, aunque la preocupación rápidamente volvió a ella al notar que, a pesar de ya no tener las garras enterradas en la rama, aun así no podía bajar. Era demasiado alto. Si se lanzaba, se lastimaría, y no había ramas lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar su peso. ¡¿Cómo carajos se subió hasta ahí?! ¡Y para empeorar, tenía hambre!

El estómago le gruñó. Ella gruñó. El árbol crujió… _¡Espera! ¿Qué? _Con terror, observó la rama resquebrajarse debajo de ella. Nuevamente, sus garras aparecieron sin permiso alguno, aferrándola a la madera con todas sus fuerzas. No, no quería caer. Era cierto que se había tirado por voluntad propia de lugares mucho más altos que ese, pero por algún motivo, le aterró tan solo ver al suelo. Suspiró, resignada, y como pudo, se sentó en la rama, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

Le aguardaba una larga, larga, espera.

Sentada en su rama, porque ya que iba a _acampar_ ahí decidió tallar su nombre allí solo por no tener nada más que hacer, observó el sol surcar el cielo durante todo el día. Llegó a preguntarse si alguna doble no había tomado su lugar haciéndose pasar por ella y por eso ninguno de sus supuestos amigos, ni del panda aquel que se hacía llamar su futuro esposo, se habían preguntado donde andaba. Sin embargo, la idea de la doble la llevó a pensar que, si se había pasar por ella, también tendría que hacerse pasar por esposa del Guerrero Dragón, lo que quería decir que iba a besarlo, lo cual llevaría a que Po la tocara y eso significaría que… _¡No! _Negó con la cabeza. Nunca en la vida volvería a oír las historias de terror de Mantis. No, ni aunque le pagaran. Esas cosas traumaban a cualquiera.

Cerró los ojos e intentó meditar. No lo logró. Volvió a vomitar. Tuvo mareos y por unos segundos, hasta creyó que quedó inconsciente, o tal vez solo se había dormido, vaya uno a saber. Entonces, por un momento, su atención se fijó en su aún plano abdomen. No, no estaba plano. _¡Mierda, ya engordé! _Deslizó sus manos sobre el vientre y pudo notar una ligera redondez.

Por unos segundos, sonrió, enternecida al imaginarse con un pequeño panda en sus brazos, pero casi de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de temor nuevamente.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso? ¿Ella? ¿Madre? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Los dioses se habrán equivocado de tigresa. Ella no sabía nada sobre ser madre, no sabía nada sobre niños, sobre cómo se los debía cuidar. ¡Había amarrado a Zan en el salón de entrenamientos con agua, comida y ropa adecuada para el clima! ¡¿Es que acaso eso no decía nada?!

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y antes de que su salud mental terminara de decaer, se decidió a dejar de pensar en aquel bebé. Ya tendría unos ocho o siete meses más para pensar en él, o ella.

—Wixi, Wixi araña, trepó la telaraña… —Canturreó, mientras unía sus manos por los pulgares y más movía en el aire, imitando una araña— Vino la lluvia… ¡Y se la llevó!

* * *

><p>Todo aquel a quien le ha preguntado, le señaló la misma dirección; <em>Se fue corriendo hacia allí, se la veía bastante alterada. <em>Víbora tan solo maldijo mentalmente, antes de agradecer el dato con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que Tigresa había ido al médico y sabía también el motivo, pero no esperaba que fuera hora de cenar ya y ella no volviera. No es que le preocupara demasiado, después de todo, estaba hablando de Tigresa, la misma Tigresa que podía arrancarte un brazo 'por accidente' en cualquier entrenamiento. No es que estuviera muy indefensa. De seguro confirmó aquello que tanto temía y andaba por ahí, pensando, caminando, tomándose un tiempo a solas.

Sin embargo, el panda que ahora caminaba a su lado por aquel bosque, había insistido en salir a buscarla. _¿Y si está herida? ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si se perdió? ¿Y si está atrapada en algún árbol y no puede bajar? _Víbora tubo que contenerse de reír ante eso último. ¡Eso solo le pasaba a los cacho…!

—Trescientos sesenta y cinco elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…

Po y Víbora se miraron entre sí. Solo había una persona en toda China que cantara cual foca pariendo. Caminaron unos metros más, hasta hallar aquel árbol y ver a la felina sentada en la rama más alta. Ella ni siquiera los vio, demasiado distraída con los trescientos sesenta y nueve elefantas a los que aquella tela de araña podía soportar.

Víbora arqueó una ceja, incrédula. Ese tenía que ser una broma ¿No?

—Te lo he dicho —Recordó Po, con una burlona sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a su novia —¿Tigresa?

La susodicho pegó un respingo, clavando nuevamente sus garras a la rama, que nuevamente crujió por el movimiento. Sus ojos miraron con cierto temor hacia abajo, pero sus labios adquirieron una peculiar sonrisa al ver a su novio y su amiga parados allí.

—Oh, ahí andan —Saludó, con total calma— ¿Algo que contar?

—Tigresa, ¿qué demonios haces ahí? —Reprochó Víbora— Es tarde.

—Baja —Le siguió Po— Los demás se preocupan de que no vuelvas.

La sonrisa de Tigresa se volvió más ancha y nerviosa, a la vez que se apretujaba aún más en el pequeño espacio.

—Oh, no, realmente estoy… Emmm… Esto… cómoda aquí —Se excusó— Deberían ver la vista. Es preciosa.

Silencio. Los grillos podían oírse a lo lejos. Víbora y Po compartieron miradas, tanto burlonas como preocupadas, solo para luego voltear a ver nuevamente a la felina.

—Estás atrapada ¿Cierto?

Tigresa gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cállate, Po.

* * *

><p>Tres horas pasaron. De todo intentaron. Pero a Tigresa bajar del árbol no pudieron.<p>

Finalmente, fue la lluvia. Fueron aquellas gotas de agua mojada lo que hizo saltar a la felina de aquella rama.

Oh, sí. Para las fieras, la música; para Tigresa, el agua.

Víbora y Po tan solo observaron a la felina caer agazapada frente a ellos y rápidamente enderezarse, recuperando en menos de cinco segundos la dignidad perdida con una postura recta y de lo más amenazante. El panda y la reptil tan solo pudieron sonreír ante aquella imagen.

De antemano sabían que si alguno mencionaba aquel incidente, Tigresa tendría una linda alfombra de piel en su cuarto, o tal vez una cartera nueva, dependiendo de quién hablara.

Tigresa cruzó los brazos sobre los hombros y caminó por delante de ellos, ignorándolos. Estaba avergonzada. Claro, Po y Víbora no sabían el motivo por el cual ella había hecho aquello, bueno, puede que Víbora lo intuyera, pero la cuestión era que se había comportado como una niñata. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía cinco años? ¡No era una cachorra como para trepar a los árboles cuando algo le asustada! Aunque, pensándolo bien, había sido mero instinto, no había planeado quedarse atrapada allí.

El silencio era tenso para los tres.

La suave llovizna tenía a Tigresa mucho más inquieta de lo que ya estaba desde aquella mañana. Realmente odiaba la lluvia. Se abrazó a su misma y frotó sus brazos, en busca de calor. No le gustaba la humedad.

El regordete brazo de Po cayó sobre los hombros de Tigresa, pero ella ni siquiera volteó. No quería verlo. No. ¡Era su culpa! Todo eso era culpa del panda y su buena _puntería_. Se encogió de hombros, ladeando el rostro cuando quiso besarla, y le apartó el brazo, rehuyendo de él. _¡Me embarazaste, imbécil!_ Quiso gritar. Aquella conversación que habían tenido hace unas cuantas semanas volvió a su memoria. Po estaba ansioso por un hijo, quería que formaran una familia, pero ella le había calmado diciéndole que tenían mucho tiempo para ello, que aún eran jóvenes y que tenían muchas cosas por hacer.

La verdad; ella no quería hijos. No se veía con un pequeño en brazos. No se veía durmiendo tres horas por semana o durmiendo junto a una cuna para velar el sueño de un pequeño. No quería cambiar pañales o tener a su cargo a alguien que dependiera de ella las veinticuatro horas del día. No, ella quería seguir enfocada en lo suyo, en el Kung Fu, seguir entrenando, seguir asistiendo a misiones, seguir participando entre los cinco furiosos. No quería quedarse en el palacio solo porque debía atender a un niño.

Suspiró, resignada.

Sería mejor que fuera diciendo adiós a todo aquello. Pronto le crecería la barriga, se pondría gorda, pesada y por obvias razones, tendría que dejar de entrenar. Pronto tendría que decírselo a los demás, especialmente a Po, lo cual solo ayudaría a que la alejaran del salón de entrenamientos.

Aún más preocupante; No se habían casado aún. Oh, Shifu enloquecería.

¿Por qué no estaban casados aun, siendo que llevaban seis años de feliz noviazgo? Simple, por la misma razón por la cual ella no quería un hijo; ninguno se sentía listo aún para abandonar el kung fu y sus títulos. Ninguno quería dejar aquello que amaban.

Sin embargo, esto era distinto; de haberse casado, ambos se hubieran apartado del kung fu, pero con el embarazo, la única apartada era ella. _Maldito panda. Maldito tú y tu rabo extra. _Se sintió mareada, pero la fina llovizna logró despejarla un poco. Era extraño marearse; le hacía calor, por más que estuviera helando, y se le alteraba la respiración. Extraño e incómodo. Se frotó el rostro, aturdida, y aceleró el paso.

Maldijo a la cigüeña. Si, tonto e infantil, pero ¡al diablo la sensatez! Acababan de bajarla de un árbol.

Escuchó murmullos a sus espaldas. Víbora se acercó a ella, reptando a su lado.

—¿Y? —Inquirió.

Tigresa la observó de reojo. Los ojos celestes de la reptil la miraban con expectación, ansiosos, y sus labios se curvaban en una ancha y escalofriante, a opinión de la felina, sonrisa. Arrugó el entrecejo y volvió la mirada al frente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Déjame, Víbora.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Te dije que me dejaras —Ignoró su pregunta— No estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

—Estás esperando ¿Cierto?

La voz de la serpiente fue suave, cálida. Tigresa tensó los puños, negándose a responder. No se sentía con el humor adecuado para ese tipo de conversaciones.

—¿Qué está esperando? — Po las estaba escuchando.

—La menopausia, panda —Respondió Víbora, sarcástica, antes de volver la atención a su amiga— ¿Sí o no, Tigresa?

—Sí.

Su respuesta apenas si fue un mascullo bajo y apenas entendible, que de alguna manera Víbora entendió. Rápidamente, Tigresa se adelantó, apartándose de la serpiente, evitando aquella conversación para la cual aún no estaba lista._ ¡Déjenme sufrir en paz, maldita sea! _Ya habría un tiempo adecuado en el que todos podrían felicitarla y que ella sonreiría sinceramente, mientras hablaba emocionada sobre su futuro hijo y veía a Po escapar de la ira de Shifu.

Víbora quedó atrás, La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó de flor a flor y sus ojos brillaron. ¡Sería tía! Iba a tener una pequeña tigresa a la cual enseñaría todo sobre la moda, vestiría con mini vestiditos y enseñaría todo aquello que Tigresa madre se había negado a aprender. Oh, era tan feliz.

—¿Qué es menopausia, Víbora? —Preguntó la inocente voz de Po— Suena a muerte.

Víbora suspiró, con la sonrisa aún presente. Oh, nada le arruinaría aquella felicidad.

—Oh, mi querido panda, verás, llega el momento en la vida de toda mujer donde debe decirle adiós a la cigüeña para siempre…

—¿Para siempre?

—Sip. Para siempre —Afirmó. Su voz se tornó algo… oscura.

—¿Y por qué?

—¨Porque a la desgraciada se le antoja las plumas abandonarnos.

—¿Y a dónde va?

—¡De putas! ¿A dónde más crees?

—¿Y eso es malo?...

Víbora se detuvo en seco. Po la imitó, temeroso, pues algo había en la postura tensa de la serpiente que le advertía a gritos que debía correr. Lentamente, ella volteó a verlo. Sus ojos… daban miedo.

—¿Malo? —Inquirió, con una ancha sonrisa desequilibrada— ¡No! ¡Para nada!

Silencio. Po observó con miedo a su amiga. Se veía… alterada. Tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y en la comisura de sus labios, que se esforzaban demasiado por mantener aquella sonrisa.

—Pasaste por eso ¿Cierto? —Preguntó él.

Automáticamente, los labios de la reptil esbozaron un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Yo solo quería un bebé! —Lloriqueó— No es justo… ¡No es justo!...

—Ya, ya, ya —Arrulló Po, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer.

—¡Voy a matar a ese pájaro! —Víbora se apartó de Po y tomó una rama del suelo— La buscaré, la encontraré y… ¡Ban! —Golpeó la rama en el suelo— ¡Ta, ta, ta, ta! ¡Toma, hijueputa, toma! ¡Muereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cuando terminó de masacrar el suelo, Víbora jadeaba y tenía la mirada desorientada en un punto indefinido del horizonte… Po la observó, un tanto temeroso, antes de salir corriendo y caminar junto a Tigresa.

Tigresa contuvo las carcajadas ante tan ¿rara? Escena. Su amiga siempre había deseado un hijo, pero enamorada de un ave no era muy posible que se diga. Aún recordaba cuando, hace un año, se enteró de que ya no podía tener crías. Fue una pesadilla para todos los machos del palacio. Desde Grulla, a quien obligó a dormir en el pasillo, hasta el maestro Shifu, quien se mostraba verdaderamente asustado ante los arrancones de mal humor de la serpiente.

Oh, sí. Fueron unos terribles dos meses para el Palacio de Jade.

Pero eso no sería nada en comparación a los Ocho meses que les venía por delante. Porque señores y señoras, niños y niños, el Palacio de Jade estaba a punto de experimentar por vez primera los síntomas de una Tigresa embarazada… Y tal vez mucho más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhh… ¡Puta cigüeña! Yo quería un hermanito : ( La muy desgraciada me trajo una hermana… Nah, mentira, tú que sé que lees esto porque reviso tu historial en el cel, sabes que te amo xDDD Aunque, en serio, la pifiaron mal contigo… ; )<strong>

**En fin… Esto es todo por ahora… Espero os guste y se mueran de risa… O al menos, que sonrían, porque me siento una tonta escribiendo tanta incoherencia xDDD**


	3. Oh, santa diosa

**Capítulo 2;**

—¿Po?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero un churro.

—¿Un churro?... ¿Y eso qué es?

Silencio.

—No sé. Pero quiero uno.

El panda, como única respuesta, gruñó algo inentendible y se volteó en la cama para seguir durmiendo…. Hasta que la zarpa de la felina cayó con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Molesto, se enderezó en la cama, dispuesto a reclamarle aquella a su novia. Sin embargo, apenas si pudo abrir la boca al ver la tierna sonrisa que esta le dirigía. Boqueó varias veces y finalmente se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

Las últimas noches, Tigresa había estado bastante rara. Se despertaba a cada rato y si no le pedía (ordenaba) que le alcance algo de comer, le regañaba de que ocupaba toda la cama. Aunque, preguntara como preguntara, ella negaba aquel "cambio".

_Ni modo_, rodeó la cintura de Tigresa con su brazo, acercándole más a él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho como una especie de almohada, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con todas las intenciones de volver a dormir.

—Po…

—Ya duerme, Tigresa.

—No tengo sueño —Se quejó ella.

Po sonrió y posó sus labios sobre la piel expuesta en el pecho de ella.

—Tal vez… Yo tampoco.

—Hum.

Los labios del panda subieron por el pecho de la felina, besando suavemente a su paso, hasta llegar a su hombro y cuello, que recorrió con juguetonas mordidas.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Qué?

Se acercó a su oreja… Y no importa qué hubiera susurrado o cuanto se hubiera esforzado para que aquella "propuesta indecente" sonara lo más romántica y excitante posible, la cuestión era que, cinco segundos después, Po estaba de espaldas a ella, acurrucado en un borde de la cama y con una roja y palpitante marca en su mejilla, mientras que Tigresa murmuraba, muy enfadada, algo sobre su desagrado hacia la leche y las bananas.

Los minutos pasaban y pronto, el panda volvió a dormirse.

Tigresa le miró de reojo, de repente, u tanto apenada por haberle golpeado. ¡No era su intención! Solo fue un acto reflejo. Giró en la cama, quedando frente a él, y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la frente en la espalda del oso.

—¿Po? —Volvió a llamar.

—¿Hum?

Parecía estar más dormido que despierto, pero Tigresa no tenía otra opción. Si no lo hacía, le iba a dar algo. Ya podía sentir aquel nudo opresor en su garganta. Sus pulmones no tenían aire suficiente. ¡Se estaba muriendo! Iba a morir si no…

—… ¿Tigresa, es una broma? —Po volteó al oír la petición de su novia.

Tigresa esbozó un puchero.

—No.

—¡Pero son las cinco de la mañana!

—Po… Quiero fideos.

—Te prepararé unos yo si tanto los quieres.

—No —Se negó ella, terca— Los que cocina tu padre son más ricos.

—¡Son los mismos!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Tigresa!

—¡Po!

—¡Ya cállense los dos! —Gritó Mono desde el cuarto contiguo— ¡Po ve por los benditos fideos, así se calla de una vez por todas! ¡Queremos dormir!

Po rodó los ojos. Masculló un último "No" e ignorando la suplicante mirada de Tigresa, volteó en la cama para seguir durmiendo. ¡Era una locura! No iba bajar al valle a las cinco de la mañana solo porque a la niña se le antojaba comer "la sopa de fideos del Sr. Ping"… Y después de todo, ¿Por qué precisamente del "Sr. Ping"? ¡Él podía preparar los mismos!

Tigresa le pateó por debajo de la sábana…

—Po…

Le ignoró. Estaba seguro que se cansaría en…

—Po —Volvió a llamar— Fideos.

Siguió ignorándole. Tigresa volvió a patearle la pierna…

—Vaaaaaaaamoooooos… ¿Siiiii? —Insistió— Por favooooor.

—Duérmete, Tigresa, por favor…

—Yo quiero fideos, tú quieres fideos… Todos queremos fideos.

—Cuando sea una hora razonable, ¿Si?

Silencio… Po pensó que callaría, hasta que segundos más tarde…

—¿Ya es una hora razonable?

—No.

—¿Y ahora?

—No.

—… —Silencio— ¿Y ahora?

—¡Tigresa!

—¡No me grites! —Gruñó ella, enderezándose bruscamente en la cama— Sabes, algún día tendremos hijos —Se levantó, vistiéndose —Y yo les contaré, como su padre era tan poco caballerosos de dejar a su madre vagar sola por las penumbras de las noches, solo por no querer levantarse a por unos fideos…

—¿Irás al valle? ¿A esta hora? —Inquirió Po, burlón.

Tigresa caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando su ropa.

—¡Y ellos se horrorizarán! —Continuó, ignorando la pregunta— Y yo, muy apenada, tendré que decirle la clase de cruel hombre que su padre fue…

Continuó murmurando unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente salió del cuarto. Po, en cuanto estuvo seguro que ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente, estalló en carcajadas. Tigresa aún creía que él no se había dado cuenta y que ignoraba el hecho de que estaba embarazada. En realidad, estaba seguro que los demás también estaban al tanto de ello. ¡Como si alguien no pudiera darse cuenta con lo obvia que era! Se le notaba demasiado.

Sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. No creía que Tigresa fuera tan lejos a estas horas, estaba seguro que a lo mucho iría a comer las galletas de Mono, por lo que se quedaba tranquilo. Además, no era como que muchas cosas pudieran pasarle a la Maestra Tigresa. Seguramente volvía en unos minutos a despertarle otra vez.

Los minutos pasaban y lo cierto era que no podía dormir.

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, pero no se molestó en levantarse a ver… Seguramente era Tigresa.

* * *

><p>—¿Tigresa? —Los ojos del Sr. Ping se abrieron por la sorpresa, espabilándose repentinamente —Mi niña… Pasa, pasa.<p>

Tigresa murmuró un apenado "gracias". El ganso abrió la puerta y ella entró, tomando asiento luego en un pequeño banquillo de la cocina. De repente, no tenía ni idea de por qué había bajado al valle a las cinco de la madrugada… ¡Cierto, los fideos! Aunque ahora ya no se le antojaban tanto, es más, ni siquiera tenía hambre ya. Pero ya estaba, no iba a volver.

El Sr. Ping parecía un tanto adormilado aún mientras prendía un par de velas.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, mi niña?

—Me caí de la cama —Respondió rápidamente.

Ping rio.

—Tigresa…

—Bueno… Pues… Esto… —Tigresa llevó sus manos al regazo, estrujando la ropa en ellas— Me preguntaba si…

—¿Si…?

—Si podría preparar un poco de sus fideos.

Tigresa esbozó una ancha sonrisa, similar a la de una niña que acaba de pedirle dulces a sus mayores, y pestañeó repetidas veces. Ping rio, divertido, antes de voltear hacia las ollas.

—¿Y es que acaso yo no le enseñé a cocinar a mi hijo? —Reprendió, con juguetona molestia.

—No quiso.

—Oh, mi niña… —La sonrisa de Ping se ensanchó— ¿Ya le has contado?

Tigresa ladeó el rostro, confusa.

—¿De qué habla?

La única respuesta que el ganso le dio fue una sabedora y misteriosa sonrisa.

Preparó los fideos para su nuera, mientras tarareaba una suave canción, y puso agua a hervir para prepararse un té. De vez en cuando, dirigía miradas de reojo a Tigresa. Se veía nerviosa, tal vez demasiado; su rodilla había adquirido un tic nervioso y sus manos estrujaban ansiosamente la tela de su ropa. De vez en cuando, dirigía cortas miradas hacia la puerta, como si esperara algo… _o tal vez alguien. _

En silencio, sirvió el plato de fideos y lo colocó en la mesada, para luego servirse el té y sentarse junto a la felina. Tenía una pequeña idea de qué pudo haber pasado… Aunque no iba a adelantarse. Sería mejor esperar a que ella le contara, aunque eso no quería decir que no podía hacer preguntas. Solo para acelerar el proceso.

_¿Por qué tú y Po pelearon? _

_¿Y por qué no quiso venir? _

_¡Será caradura…! ¿Sabías que los primeros meses que estuvo en palacio bajaba todas las noches, casi a esta hora, a dormir aquí porque si no, no podía conciliar el sueño? _

Y la conversación continuó, tomando nuevos rumbos hacía la más tierna infancia del panda. Tigresa parecía más relajada, lo cual Ping aprovechó para volver a hacer aquella preguntar que ella había evitado hacia un par de horas… _¿Le has avisado a Po que estás embarazada? _

—¡¿Y tú como sabes?!

—Oh, niña, los años suficientes tengo… —Respondió el ganso, divertido— Y a ti se te nota demasiado.

—¡¿ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO GORDA?!

_¡Santa diosa de los gansos, ampárame en tus brazos!...¡Yes! ¡Rimó! _El sudor corrió por la frente del viejo ganso.

—Tigresa, querida, ¿No crees que deberías volver ya? —Intentó negociar, nervioso.

—¡No!

Cual niña terca, la felina de brazos se cruzó.

—Po debe estar preocupado.

—No me importa —Respondió— Podría venir Lord Shen exigiendo el vestido de oferta que aquel panda le quitó en aquella rebaja y me valdría tanto como…

—Te daré dulces si accedes a ir a hablar y arreglar las cosas.

Exactamente veinte minutos más tarde, una muy molesta tigresa de bengala subía los escalones hacia el Palacio de Jade, con una pequeña cajita de tarta de chocolate en sus manos.

Tal vez sí había exagerado todo. Tal vez sí tenía que hablar con Po… Pero era demasiado difícil. ¡Seis años! Seis años juntos en los que ella había evitado la boda a toda costa. Tal vez no tanto por el desagrado a perder su título como maestra, tal vez solo porque no quería atarse aún. Se sentía como una pendeja que aún no ha vivido nada.

¡Quería viajar!

¡Quería aventura!

¡Emoción!

¡Quería un romance de una noche con un completo desconoOK, ESO NO IBA EN LA LISTA!

Pero el punto estaba claro; No quería casarse, no aún. No se veía a sí misma cumpliendo el rol de esposa y madre. No se veía a si misma lavando platos y cambiando pañales, mientras que su "señor esposo" revoleaba el poncho con los amigos. ¡Oh, no! Si Po creía que ella sería ama de casa, ¡estaba muy, pero muy mal!...

—¡MUY MAL! ¡¿ME OÍSTE, PANDA TONTO?!

¡Genial! ¡Y ahora le gritaba a la nada!... Siguió caminando, sintiendo sus pies pesados; No serían los anillos quienes le ataran la soga al cuello, pero si un bebé.

Fue en ese momento, en que sus orejas captaron un extraño sonido; Llanto. Un llanto lastimero y desconsolado. Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando que tal vez hubo perdido la cordura… ¡Imposible! ¡El chamaco seguía en su pansa y no era siquiera de la mitad del tamaño de Mantis! (Eso era mucho decir).

Siguió caminando, solo para percatarse no solo de que aquel llanto era más real que Oogway, sino que, además, provenía de su habitación… _¿Qué carajos…?_

—¡Tigresa! —Le recibió Víbora. Parecía nerviosa —No creo que quieras…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Oye, espera que te lo expli…

Pero sin escuchar más que aquel ensordecedor y molesto llanto, Tigresa hizo a un lado a su amiga y avanzó hacia las barracas… _¡Oh, santa diosa de las tigresa, dime que esto es una pesadilla!... ¡Fuck! Eso no rimó. _

**Continuará… **


	4. ¿Bebés tiernos? ¡Jah! Vaya mentira

**Cualquiera en su sano juicio que goce de vacaciones debería de estar aprovechando para dormir a las 4 de la madrugada y levantarse, mínimo, a las 14 horas… Pero como a mí, de pequeña, en vez de leche me daban pintura blanca, me duermo a las cinco y despierto a las siete (No inventes, vaga de mierd…) Ya, posta, que no es joda… ¡Es feo! Quiero dormir… Me siento protagonista de la película Freddy Krueger… Pero de aquellos que se quedan sin dormir hasta el final de la película solo para caer y derrotar al desgraciado en sus sueños… Bueh. **

**Usualmente suelo despertar y leer lo primero que encuentre en el celular (O sea, aguante Wattpad… Wattpad es más piola que tu vieja en tanga)… Pero hoy no. Hoy me desperté y dije "Rosa (si, súper irónico porque odio el rosa), hagamos de las nuestras"... ¡Y bum! Aquí toy… **

**geraldCullenBlack: **Bueh, bueh… A ti todos te copian ¿Eh?...

**¡Gente de Fanfiction! Si se les ocurre acusarme de plagio… ¡Le digo que la idea fue de la mujer que comenta con el nombre de Gerald!... A ella deben acusar… **

**nina23: **Bueh… Lo cierto es que no tengo la templanza para ese tipo de relatos… En serio, no me salen. Me quedan para el orto.

**Leonard kenway: **Pues, si… Es cierto que en las madres primerizas, debido al cambio hormonal, se experimenta un leve aumento del apetito sexual (no preguntes como lo sé)…Pero ¡Es Tigresa! Va en contra de las normas (¿

**pabillidge90: **Hummm… Lee y verás, que era lo más predecible (¿

**Guest: **Pff… ¿Casarse?... ¡Ya garcharon! Casarse quedó en segundo plano (¿… Ok,no… Algo se le ocurrirá.

**Guest: **Yo sé quién eres, a mí no me engañas… *Insertar carita pervertida que por el momento no tengo copiada*

**Bueh… Sí, estoy al pedo, chicos. Necesito salir más. **

**Bien, Gerald… Ya deja de atosigarme. Venga, lee tu dichoso capítulo. **

**¿Vieron así cuando pasa algo que no quieren pero lo tienen que aceptar porque, ni modo, no queda de otra?... Bueno, al parecer, Tigresa tienen una manera un tanto… extraña de asimilar los hechos…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3;<span>**

Eso tenía que ser un sueño.

¡Sí!... ¡Eso!... De seguro, de un momento a otro, iba a ver a Shifu entrar vestido tal cual la _chica pin-up_ del momento, luciendo unas qué piernas y cuerpo al estilo Marilyn Monroe. ¡Si, eso! Hablaría con una voz más aguda que los chillidos de Mantis y presumiría a Víbora que su brillante labial rojo-ramera era mucho más llamativo que el suyo…. Porque no, ¡No era rojo-ramera! ¡Era rojo pasión!

Sí, porque eso era solo un sueño. Un horrible sueño del cual despertaría en tres… dos… uno… _¡Despierta Tigresa!_ Seis pares de ojos observaron con absoluta confusión a la muy alterada felina, parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto, abofetearse a sí misma y emitir histéricas risitas. Todos guardaron silencio, a excepción de una tierna e infantil risilla, lo cual solo pareció acrecentar el estado trastornado de Tigresa.

Miró a cada uno de los allí presentes, buscando una explicación razonable, posando finalmente sus ojos en aquel par de orbes verdes, grandes y un tanto vidriosas por el reciente llanto, que parecían divertirse con su sufrimiento. Se acercó a aquella pequeña bola de pelos, que yacía entre las mantas de su cama, y tímidamente le picó en la frente con el dedo índice… Rio, divertida. El niño arrugó el entrecejo y ella volvió a picarle con el dedo. Así otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que el cachorro aquel emitió un bajo sollozo.

—¿Tigresa? —Llamó Shifu, un tanto preocupado por la salud mental de su hija— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Tigresa rio. Tomó las mejillas de pequeño cachorro de panda y las presionó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, jalándolas y moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

—¡Parece real! —Exclamó, divertida.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del niño…

—¿Tigresa?... —Llamó Víbora.

—¿Hum?

El labio inferior del panda tembló y un estridente llanto resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo a Tigresa retroceder de un salto.

—¡¿Qué carajos es eso?! —Exclamó.

—Emmm… ¿Un bebé?

—Duuh —Corearon Mono, Mantis y Grulla.

El pequeño panda, aun sollozando, se impulsó torpemente, estirando sus regordetes brazos hacia la tigresa de bengala parada frente a él.

Tigresa retrocedió cual Severus Snape expuesto al acondicionador para el cabello, enseñando los dientes con un bajo y amenazador gruñido.

—Oowww… ¡Quiere que lo alces!

—¿Quién encargó un bebé? ¿Eh?... —Miró a todos lados— ¡¿Y alguien me dice donde carajos está Po?!

—Emmm… —Shifu dudó— ¿Tigresa?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ese es Po.

* * *

><p>Todo a su alrededor era negro y allá, en lo lejos, podía ver un pequeño puntito blanco… ¡Y brillaba! Por algún motivo desconocido, el hecho de ver aquel puntito brillante le causo gracia. Rio y su voz se escuchó mucho más suave y aguda, mas infantil. Sorprendida, bajó la mirada, solo para darse cuenta de que era más… ¿Pequeña? Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, un tanto torpe y pesado, casi como si hubiera engordado unos buenos kilos de un día para el otro. Alzó las manitos, si <em>manitos, <em>ahogando un gritillo al ver sus cortos y regordetes deditos. Era una niña. No tenía más de cinco años.

Miró a su alrededor, un tanto perdida, y sin saber muy bien por qué, caminó hacia aquel punto blanco al final del túnel… _¡Espera ¿Qué?! _Inmediatamente se detuvo. ¡No! Ella no quería morir. Se negaba a morir. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzando sus ahora regordetes bracitos sobre el pecho, y se hundió en sus hombros.

_Te la comes, parca… _Gritó mentalmente, levantando el dedo medio hacia la nada.

Ella no iba a morir, mucho menos en el cuerpo de una niña… ¡Quería su cuerpo! ¡Ya!

Sin embargo, aquel punto blanco comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande… No. No se agrandaba. Se estaba acercando. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le obligó a cerrar los ojos. A través de sus parpados, podía percibir aquella cegadora luz acercarse cada vez más… y más… hasta finalmente detenerse.

De un momento a otro, su cuerpo volvió a sentirse normal… o casi normal.

Parpadeó, confusa, restregándose los ojos con los puños. La luz era tanta, que le lastimaba la vista. Ya no estaba en aquel túnel, rodeada de oscuridad, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba en algún lado. Su alrededor en vez de ser negro, era de un brillante blanco. Intentó levantarse, apoyándose en sus manos, pero al hacerlo, la columna le dolió horrores y una especie de peso extra le hizo volver a caer sentada.

Lo intentó otra vez… Con los mismos resultados.

Entonces, bajó la mirada… y el chillido de horro le desgarró la garganta.

—¡Me parezco a Po!...

Bueno, no tanto… Pero tenía la misma panza que el panda.

Su abdomen, su plano y bien formado abdomen de tantos años de entrenamiento ya no existía, ya no estaba. Había sido remplazado por una enorme panza de barril digna de uno de los rinocerontes que custodiaban las prisiones en el valle.

Se llevó las manos a esta, tanteando con cierta desesperación… _No… No, no, no… ¡¿Y a donde carajos se fue mi cintura?!_ _¡Soy un globo!... _Comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué parecía una vaca? ¡¿Por qué tenía una barriga el doble de grande que la de Po?! Un leve golpecito en su vientre le llamó la atención. Se congeló en su lugar. Tal vez solo lo había imaginado. Pero un segundo golpecito la devolvió a su estado de histeria… ¡Vive! ¡La panza tenía vida!

—_Oigan, no se ve bien **—**_Habló una voz que no logró reconocer.

Tigresa miró a todos lados. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro… _¿Quién eres? _Preguntó.

—_Bueno, ¿qué gilada esperabas? —_Contestó una voz femenina— _Se golpeó duro la cabeza. _

_—Pobre. _

_—Nah… Como que le alteró un poquito ¿No?_

_—¡¿Y ES QUE ACASO NO TE ALTERARÍAS TÚ TAMBIÉN?!_

_—No… Bueno… Si… ¡NO, CON LA COLA NO!... ¡AY, NO ME PEGUES!... _

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo. Las voces eran familiares, pero no lograba reconocerlas.

Un punzante dolor le recorrió la cabeza. Por acto reflejo, se llevó las manos a esta, cerrando los ojos en un intento por mitigar aquello… cuando volvió a abrirlos, cuatro pares de ojos le observaban con expectación y Grulla le ventilaba con una de sus alas. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada. Recordó la enorme barriga y en un desesperado acto reflejo, se incorporó bruscamente, llevándose las manos al abdomen; plano. Hermosamente plano. No pudo evitar suspirar. Ignorando el mareo por la repentina acción al levantarse.

Mono se acercó, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, el cual Tigresa aceptó de inmediato. Tenía la garganta seca y la boca se le sentía pastosa, como si llevara horas sin tomar nada… bueh, tampoco era como que hubiera tragado mucho líquido estando inconsciente.

—Qué… ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste.

Tigresa dirigió una escéptica mirada a Mantis.

—Naaaah, ¿no ves que solo echaba una siesta?

—Jeje, que humor… —Murmuró por debajo el bicho, sin que ella le oyera.

—Tigresa —Grulla rio— Lo que el insecto quiere decir…

—¡Oye!

—… es que tuviste un desmayo debido a la impresión —Terminó Shifu— Y bueno, supongo que también debido a tu estado.

La felina tomaba tranquilamente del vaso, dejando el frío líquido refrescar su reseca garganta… hasta que las palabras de su padre y maestro llegaron a sus oídos. Acto seguido, Mantis quedó empapado por el líquido expulsado desde la cavidad bucal de la felina. Se quejó, molesto, pero ella simplemente le ignoró.

—Jeje… ¿Cuál estado? ¿De qué estado me hablas?

—Se refiere a que te llenaron la cocina de humo, Tigresa.

—¡Mono, sal de aquí! —Gritaron Grulla y Shifu al unísono.

—Pero…

—¡Fuera! —Repitió el panda rojo.

El simio agachó la cabeza y sin replicas, salió del cuarto.

—Tigresa… —Shifu sonrió, calmado— Dejaré de lado el hecho de que hayas ocultado el embarazo, bueno, mejor dicho que lo hayas intentado, solo porque te encuentras un tanto débil por la gran impresión de haber visto…

—¡Espere! —Tigresa miró a todos lados, como si se hubiera percatado de algo— ¿Dónde está Po?

—Emmm…

Tanto Shifu como Grulla se llevaron el ala/pata a la nuca, nerviosos.

Tigresa les miró, expectante. La imagen de un pequeño bebé panda llegó a su mente, pero… era imposible. Es decir, las personas no se vuelven un bebé de la noche a la mañana. Es decir, se supone que se envejece pa' delante, no pa' tras' (WTF).

Rio, un tanto nerviosa, creyendo que aquellas imágenes no eran más que el producto de su reciente desmayo…

—Veras…

Pero el tono de Shifu no le gustó. Seria, gruñó. Comenzaba a exasperarse.

—¿Dónde-está-Po? —Repitió, remarcando cada palabra con un gruñido.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muy sonriente Víbora… y a un pequeño cachorro de panda caminando a cuatro patas detrás de ella, igual de risueño, aunque con cierto temor en sus enormes ojitos de claro color verde jade.

Tigresa parpadeó, confusa… y nuevamente vio el puntito blanco al final del oscuro túnel.

* * *

><p>Sintiéndose un tanto mejor, luego de tres desmayos, decidió finalmente salir de su cuarto… Había estado todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y simplemente no hallaba explicación lógica para lo que había sucedido. Ninguno tenía explicación alguna. <em>El llanto de un niño nos alertó a todos. No sabemos cómo pasó; <em>había asegurado Grulla, que estaba tan conmocionado como ella. Lo comprendía. Víbora estaba insoportable con el bebé-panda. Al parecer, había decido cumplir su sueño frustrado de madre en aquel cachorro, lo cual traía a Grulla un poco trastornado.

Claro que recibió una larga reprimenda por parte de Shifu;

1) Intento de ocultar un embarazo.

2) Sexo antes del matrimonio.

3) Bajar al valle a deshoras de la madrugada.

4) Sexo antes del matrimio.

5) Molestar al Sr. Ping a deshoras.

6) ¿Ya mencionó el desvirgamiento antes del matrimonio?

Si, el panda rojo estuvo un largo rato sermoneándole… Y echándole en la cara que, a pesar de sus inútiles intento por ocultar su estado, este era conocido hasta por el pato de las manzanas, quien a su vez le había informado a la Señora Yu, quien a su vez le había contado a sus amigas con las que tomaba el té, quienes le contaron a sus conocidas más allegadas y así sucesivamente. En pocas palabras; ¡Todo el valle conocía el reciente embarazo de la maestra Tigresa!... ¡Viva! ¡Iupi! ¡Fiesta, fiesta!

Suerte que Po era un bebé y solo estaba ahí para reír con las caras que hacía Shifu.

Una ya familiar risa infantil le llamó la atención e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras fuera de las barracas; Víbora se encontraba allí. Po estaba sentado en el suelo y golpeaba sus manitas en este, emitiendo divertidas risillas con las muecas que hacía la reptil, quien le rodeaba posesivamente con el cuerpo.

—Veo… Veo que lo llevas bien —Comentó, con voz neutra.

Víbora pegó un respingo al oír a su amiga.

—Bueno… Es un niño adorable —Comentó— ¡Solo mira que mejillas!

—Mejor dicho; es un niño.

Tigresa miró severamente a la reptil, arqueando una ceja. Víbora bajó la mirada, afirmando su agarre protectoramente al cuerpo del cachorro.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Pero ella sí que sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

Tigresa suspiró. No iba a ponerse a discutir de eso con la serpiente. Lo último que quería era hablar de la maternidad frustrada de esta, mientras que ella renegaba por un embarazo que, duela a quien le duela, no estaba muy segura de que le agradara del todo.

—Bueno, como todo, habrá que sobrellevarlo —Comentó, severa— Al menos, hasta que se encuentre una solución… O mínimo una explicación.

—…

—Mono y Mantis fueron hacia el mercado Moshu —Prosiguió— Tal vez allí encuentren algo.

—¡No!

Tigresa observó un tanto impresionada a Víbora erguirse, manteniendo a Po siempre protegido por su cuerpo, y sisear de una manera un tanto… amenazadora.

—Víbora…

La serpiente tomó al cachorro con la cola, como si de un peluche se tratara, y le elevó hasta dejarlo car en los brazos de Tigresa, quien instintivamente le tomó de manera un tanto torpe… Po emitió un bajo balbuceo, tímido, y miró con cierto miedo a la felina. Bueno, al menos sabía que era consciente de lo que sucedía.

—¡Míralo! —Exclamó ella— ¡¿Tanto asco te da?!

—Yo jamás dije eso.

—¡Pero actúas como si te repugnara el hecho de que fuera un cachorro! —La voz de ella sonaba dolida— Solo piensa, Tigresa; nada sucede solo porque si… ¿Y si esto…?

—No, definitivamente no —Tigresa deja a Po en el suelo, junto a sus pies— No harás de esto algo a tu favor, Víbora. Acéptalo; no es normal.

—Pero si tan solo…

—He dicho no —Le interrumpió— Esto tiene que solucionarse cuanto antes.

Víbora dirigió una fría mirada a su amiga y sin responder, se alejó reptando por las escaleras. Tigresa simplemente suspiró, resignada. Aquello no le daba buena espina y no solo porque tenía a Po convertido en un bebé de… ¿Cuándo? ¿Seis meses? ¿Cinco? Bueno, cerca, no había manera de que estuviera segura.

Bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño Po, que le observaba con confusión. Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan malo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar temporalmente de un bebé? Sonrió, lo más amable que pudo y se agachó para tomarlo nuevamente, esta vez de manera más segura y sujetándole por debajo de los brazos.

Si lo veía de esa manera… Po era muy tierno de bebé.

—No tengo idea de qué has hecho —Comentó, con cierto regaño— Pero te aseguro, panda, que volverás a tu estado normal antes de que tu hijo decida nacer.

Por toda respuesta, el pequeño cachorro ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una rara mueca, y tosió al ahogarse con cortas arcadas… acto seguido, el pecho del chaleco de Tigresa estaba cubierto por una extraña mancha blanca.

_Genial… _Quien fuera que haya dicho que los bebés eran la criatura más bella de la tierra, necesitaba que le revisaran del coco… ¡Y urgente!

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Me parece muy de forra que mi hermana lea estas pavadas y luego me las critique… ¡Y ni siquiera comenta la pendeja! No, ¡Todo mal haces, boluda, todo mal!... Ya que… <strong>

**Antes de que vengan los ardidos con el "Tigresa ama los niños", "Tigresa jamás dejaría de querer a su hijo", "Tigresa amaría a su hijo porque es fruto del amor de Po"… Os advierto, no estoy para ello. Esto es un punto de vista que, creo yo, toda madre primeriza ha de tener en algún momento, por más que lo niegue, y es precisamente lo que agrega un tantito de drama a tanta comedia (Bueh, que ni las hienas reían)… **

**En fin… es todo…**

**Pd. Tengo el dibujo de Shifu vestido como Chica pin-up... Bueno, o lo mejor que pude dibujar. **


	5. Locas aquí, locas allá Oh, hola Mantis

**Bueno. Tal vez esté un tanto afectada por el insomnio… Tal vez aquel estado aparente al de la resaca ya es algo natural en mi (¡No sé!), tal vez ya escucho voces y vea duendecillos vestidos de rojo hacer un baile vudú alrededor de una fogata rosa en medio de mi habitación (¡Dejá las drogas!) pero les aseguro, criaturas del señor Pokemón (Khé), que la propuesta veintiuno es válida… (¡¿Eh?!) Por lo tanto ¡Voten no! Al maltrato de uicornios… ellos merecen respeto… No merecen que le arranquemos los cuernos… Merecen una vida digna… **

**Bueh… ¿Que decía? **

**¿Vieron cuando llevan toda una noche sin dormir pero insisten en escribir? Bueno, así. **

**Leonard kenway; **O sea… ¡Es Po! El pobre tropieza al intentar caminar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo. Vaya uno a saber cómo se convirtió en bebé.

**pabillidge90; **Bueno… Este se nos ocurrió con Gerald. Ella tenía a la Mini Tigresa y me exigía (Si, lees bien, escribí "exigía") al bebé panda. Y bueno. Rose cumple.

**IECS: **¡En el calva!...Digo, el clavo… Esas figuras en el prólogo… Los afeminados y la borracha… Bueh. Sí.

**geraldCullenBlack; **Ay, si, ay, si… Porque eres tan genial que todos te copian… (No me pegues, que yo soy tops en esta extraña relación)

**Guest: **Personalmente, los bebés no son lo mío… Sí, muy bonitos y todo el moño, pero ni de peda me acerco a uno. No me provocan nada en sí. Bueh, qué se va a hacer, porque arisca se nace.

**Muchos afirman llorar con álgebra en el colegio… Eso es porque jamás han intentado dormir un bebé. Oh, sí, señoras y señores, las lágrimas les caerán con cualquier tipo de matemáticas en el colegio, pero intentan dormir a una de esas pequeñas y peligrosas criaturas, y verán que llorar sangre es mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaban. **

**¡A leer!**

**ADVERTENCIA: De ante mano, les digo que mi intención jamás es ofender a alguien, sino hacer algo de comedia... La diversidad de gustos es tan grande como la diversidad de personas mismas y todos merecen respeto. Ahora si, visto esto, pueden proseguir. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4;<span>**

—Oye… ¿Seguro que fue buena idea?

La voz de Mantis tembló, a la vez que sus ojos paseaban por a su alrededor.

—No, amigo, claro que no —Mono no estaba en condiciones distintas— Pero lo ordenó Tigresa.

—Oh.

Ninguno podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, temerosos. Ser uno de los mejores maestros de Kung Fu (bueno, de algo debían de agarrarse) no bastaba a la hora de entrar al mercado negro. La gente era muy extraña, demasiado, y la mayoría asustaba. ¡No! No estaban discriminando, ni nada parecido… ¡Pero quien podría ver con normalidad a aquella señora, que más que señora parecía ser un señor, cuando estaban casi seguros que lo que acababa de echar en aquella caldera eran los ojos de algún pobre diablo que seguramente no había pagado sus deudas con ella! No, todo mal, así no se podía. No estaban seguros de qué tenían que hacer, ni sobre qué iban a preguntar. Tigresa les había echado de una patada del palacio para que fueran a averiguar y cuando decían "una patada", no estaban exagerando, ni distorsionando la realidad. Literalmente les había pateado escaleras abajo al ver sus intentos por negarse.

Para ser una embarazada, tenía muy mal carácter. ¿Dónde estaba aquella dulzura propia de la mujer a punto de ser madre? ¿Dónde estaba a aquella maternal sonrisa y cálida mirada?... Lo que ellos no sabían, era que en ese preciso momento, un ave de blanco plumaje, largo pico y patas flacas estaba desternillándose de la risa.

En serio, un ave les observaba… y no era Grulla.

Finalmente, un tanto recelosos, decidieron acercarse hacia un pequeño puesto. Parecía que aquella señora cerda, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, era quien les atendía. Se prepararon mentalmente para la imagen. Po ya les había hablado del serio problema de verrugas peludas que abundaba en aquel lugar y de la poca dicha de las mujeres en cuanto a cuestiones de belleza… podía parecer cruel, lo era, e incluso machista y desconsiderado, pero señoras y señores, estos eran hombres honestos.

¿Ven chicas? A veces, los hombres del todo honestos no les convienen… Porque existe la verdad y LA VERDAD, quien no vende una casa en… Ejem, ejem, nos desviamos del asunto.

—Emmm… Disculpe —Llamó Mantis, desde la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Qué? —Les respondió una voz grave y ronca.

Y ni siquiera el más explícito de los relatos de Po pudo haberlos preparado para lo que vieron en cuanto _la cerda _volteó...

—¡JODER!

—¡¿DE QUÉ TAMAÑO ERA EL RINHOCERONTE QUE TE CAYÓ ENCIMA!?

Frente a ellos no estaba una cerda, sino un cerdO con los más toscos rasgos que en su vida vieron. Frente amplia, pómulos altos y mandíbula cuadrada. Un colmillo roto sobresalía de entre sus labios, pintados de un fuerte color naranja. Tenía tanto polvo en el rostro, que parecía que le hubiera caído la bolsa de harina encima, sus parpados estaban sobrecargados de sombra para ojos amarilla y sus cachetes estaban cubiertos con demasiado rubor.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó toscamente el… la… aquel ser— ¿Nunca en sus jotas vidas vieron una señorita?

Ambos amigos compartieron nerviosas miradas. Habían visto todo tipo de mujeres… Y todas les gustaban. Las altas y las chaparritas, las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas, solteras, viudas y divorciaditas, las chatas de caras bonitas… Y la lista seguía. Pero no estaban muy seguros de que eso… ¡Eso! Fuera una mujer, por lo tanto… Podían decir que era la cosa más fea que en sus vidas vieron sin sentir culpa alguna.

—¿Y? —Insistió el… Bueh, esa cosa.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, una suave y delicada carcajada les llamó la atención.

—Ya, mi amor —Habló un conejo de aspecto amable y vos… ¿Afeminada?— Yo atenderé a los clientes.

Mono y Mantis se miraron entre así, con expresiones un tanto… incómodas.

—Pero cielito…

—Ve.

El conejo no aceptaba réplicas. La… el… ese porcino, dirigió una fulminante mirada hacia los recién llegados y volteó, alejándose del lugar. La risa del conejo volvió a oírse. Mono y Mantis no pudieron evitar pensar que era una risa demasiado amable y cálida.

—Lo lamento —Se disculpó— Mi terroncito de azúcar tuvo un mal día.

—¡¿Usted se come eso?!

—¡Mantis! —Regañó Mono la insolencia de su amigo.

—Oh, Mono, amigo, mucho tiempo —El conejo volvió a reír— Veo que has encontrado… compañía.

Mantis miró a su amigo, que reía nerviosamente, y luego a aquel extraño conejo… Algo no le cuadraba en él, algo en la manera en que caminaba o movía a la hora de hablar. Demasiado grácil y delicado para cualquier macho. ¿Qué había de diferente en él? Algo había, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

Mono se llevó la mano a la nuca, incómodo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Alexis —Se excusó.

El conejo, nombrado como Alexis, sonrió pícaramente y guiñó un ojo al simio.

—Entiendo, entiendo… Loca —Bromeó— Ahora sí, ¿Qué desean?

—Este…

—A nuestro amigo le pasó algo un tanto…peculiar —Habló Mantis— Creemos que usted sabe la causa de eso.

—¿Y por qué creen eso?

—Bueno, nuestro amigo suele venir a comprar cosas aquí.

Alexis se rascó entre las orejas y ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, hasta que pareció acordarse de algo y chasqueó los dedos en señal de haber acertado.

—¿Un panda? ¿Gordo, torpe e infantil?

—¡Exacto! —Corearon ambos amigos.

—Sea lo que sea, no creo que le haya pasado aquí —Negó— No lo he visto en meses. ¿De algo como qué están hablando?

Ambos dejaron escapar frustrados suspiros. Todos eso y por nada.

Alexis miraba fijamente a Mono, acción que Mantis pasó por alto, pero que fue demasiado obvio para el simio. Aquellos ojos… agh, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Lo meditó unos segundos, pasando intermitentes miradas entre el bicho y el conejo, y en cuanto se decidió, un tanto nervioso aún, tomó a su amigo entre manos y lo dejó en el suelo.

Mantis se quejó, pero fue ignorado. Mono posó un brazo sobre los hombros del conejo y lo alejó unos cuantos metros de donde había dejado al insecto, quien no se molestó en seguirlos, tan solo le observó con cierto recelo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Escucha, Alexis, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte —Susurró.

Alexis rio, con aquella risa tan cálida y relajada.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

—No, idiota —Mono rio— Pero similar.

—Y tu definición de peligro ¿es…?

—Tigresa.

—¿La maestra Tigresa?

—La misma —Mono hizo una mueca— Y embarazada.

—.Oogway los ampare en su santa gloria.

—¿Nos ayudarás?

—Primero dime qué exactamente le pasó a tu amigo.

Detalle por detalle, Mono le comentó lo sucedido.

Nada de eso le daba buena espina a Mantis. Alexis reía bastante y el simio hablaba demasiado cerca de él. ¡¿Qué tanto tenían que ocultar?! De un momento a otro, sintió un sabor amargo invadirle la boca y un ligero nudo en la garganta. ¿Ira? Parecido. Mono era su mejor amigo, un hermano, su compañero de travesuras, jamás se guardaban secretos. ¿Qué era tan importante con el tal Alexis como para que no se enterara él? Entonces, se sintió… herido. Si, muy herido.

Al cabo de un rato, Mono se despidió del conejo con un fuerte abrazo y un alegre "gracias". Se veía bastante feliz cuando llegó de vuelta junto a Mantis, pero este ni siquiera esperó a escuchar qué había averiguado. Masculló un "vamos" y volteó, volviendo por el mismo lugar por donde habían llegado.

El simio le observó, extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede, Mantis?

—Cállate.

—¿Por qué tan molesto?

—No estoy enojado.

—Yo no dije que lo estu…

—¡DIJE QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADO! —Chilló el insecto, antes de saltar lejos.

* * *

><p>Todo era tan… grande. No, no grande, ¡Enorme! Si, esa era la palabra. Y él era tan pequeño. Era gracioso en alguna manera, aunque incómodo en muchas otras. No le gustaban que lo tuvieran de brazos en brazos, no le gustaba no poder usar sus piernas, no le gustaba que Víbora se enroscara a su alrededor y sobre todo, odiaba ver a Tigresa tan molesta todo el tiempo y sentirse culpable de aquella molestia. Sabía que seguramente solo era mal humor provocado por su estado, tal vez se le pasaría en un tiempo, pero la forma en que le miraba cada vez que lloraba o que balbuceaba para que le alcanzaran algo… Le asustaba, no le gustaba. Se sentía como si ella verdaderamente le odiara, como si el solo verlo le provocara asco o repulsión. ¿Tan malo era? Aunque en ocasiones, luego de gritarle por accidente, o eso quería creer Po, ella sonreía y le murmuraba una corta pero sincera disculpa. Él sabía que no lo hacía a propósito.<p>

_Tan solo estás nerviosa, _le gustaría decirle… Si tan solo su lengua no se enredara cada vez que quería pronunciar alguna palabra que no fuera "agu". Sí, eso de ser un bebé no era nada favorable, sin mencionar el asunto de sus necesidades fisiológicas. Ahora su nuevo mejor amigo era el pañal. Por suerte, Tigresa se negaba rotundamente a cambiarlo y el trabajo le tocaba a Víbora… y decía por suerte, ya que le resultaría de lo más humillante que su novia tuviera que cambiarle los pañales luego de hacer del número dos.

Había pasado todo el día escuchando a todos hablar sobre el asunto.

Tigresa reprochando a Víbora por su insensata actitud.

Víbora reclamando que en aquel lugar nadie le dejaba ser feliz.

Shifu y Grulla intentando averiguar qué pudo haber causado aquello.

Po no podía recordarlo, aunque tampoco serviría de mucho ya que ni siquiera podía escribir, puesto que sus deditos eran demasiado torpes y no le permitían ni siquiera agarrar el lápiz. Sin embargo, aquello no significara que le gustaría saber qué pasó. Solo podía recordar que estaba acostado y que escuchó pasos en el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, pero él pensó que era Tigresa, por lo que no le puso atención… cuando se dio cuenta, todo él se había encogido. Quiso gritar, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a llorar sin siquiera poder detenerse. El llanto le dominaba (Si, sonaba raro, pero era la expresión correcta)

Bajó los ojos hacia el suelo, en donde sus ahora pequeñas manos sujetaban aquel peluche en forma de panda. Por algún motivo, se sentía bien sujetándolo, tranquilo. Tal vez fuera un comportamiento infantil, pero se negaba a soltar aquel muñeco. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Tigresa entrar con un pequeño biberón en sus manos. Ella no bajó la mirada hacia él, tan solo caminó hacia el armario, buscando un pequeño paño, y luego se inclinó para sujetarlo por debajo de los brazos y acunarlo.

Po no emitió ni el mínimo sonido, mientras ella le acomodaba el paño sobre el pecho. Sin embargo, en cuanto dirigió la boquilla del biberón hacia su boquita, lo apartó con sus manos y balbuceó en protesta. No tenía hambre.

Tigresa bufó.

—Sé que me entiendes, panda, ahora a comer.

Intentó sujetándole las manitos, pero Po ladeó el rostro. ¡No tenía hambre! Había comido hacia unas dos horas. ¿No era demasiado pronto? Esbozó un puchero y miró a Tigresa con sus mejores ojitos de cachorro… Bueno, sus ojos. Era un cachorro.

—Vamos, Po. A mí tampoco me agrada darte del biberón, pero es la única manera —Habló, con voz calma— Ahora eres un bebé y debes comer más seguido.

Po le observó. Se veía cansada y preocupada. Apiadándose de la paciencia que ella estaba mostrando para con la situación, decidió aceptar y dejó que le colocara el biberón en la boca. Odiaba esa cosa, sabía asqueroso, pero se contuvo incluso de esbozar mueca alguna. El silencio llenó la habitación. Tigresa no le miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, en algún punto indefinido del exterior. Po estiró sus manitos hacia el rostro de ella, balbuceando en protesta cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaba. La felina bajó la mirada al oírlo y una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa le curvó los labios.

Se agachó lo suficiente para que el bebé en sus brazos le alcanzara el rostro con las manitos. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar ronronear con las pequeñas zarpas del panda jugando en su rostro. Tomó uno de los deditos de Po entre sus labios y los presionó juguetonamente, disfrutando las divertidas risillas del bebé.

—Mono encontró algo ayer —Habló. Sabía que él le entendía— Escucha, yo te preguntaré y tu asentirás o negarás. ¿Entiendes?

Po asintió.

—¿Fuiste al mercado negro últimamente?

Po negó.

—¿Conoces a alguien que pudo haber ido.

Volvió a negar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Negó… Y emitió una burlona y tierna risilla.

—¡Panda!

Tigresa dejó el biberón ya vacío en la mesita de noche y se sentó al borde de la cama, mascullando algunos improperios que el pequeño Po no alcanzó a oír. Aquello era… exasperante. Justo cuando creía que podría manejarlo, que podría soportarlo, tenía que suceder algo que le sacaba de quicio tan fácilmente como lo era chasquear los dedos. El pequeño panda le observaba con una inocente sonrisa, la cual ella se vio incapaz de corresponder. Dos días llevaba así. Dos días y ella ya se sentía agotada. Pero ¿Qué podía decir? No le agradaba cuidar al panda bebé, pero tampoco quería dejárselo a Víbora. Últimamente no confiaba en el juicio de su amiga, no con todo el asunto de la menopausia.

Le quitó el paño del pecho a Po y se lo coló ella en la parte interna del codo, antes de recostar al cachorro boca abajo en sus brazos y palmear suavemente su espalda. Grulla le había dicho que debía de hacerle eructar después de comer y según las primeras experiencias, había aprendido a que si no quería volver a mancharse con vómito del niño, era mejor llevar un paño para aquella tarea.

Observó al pequeño panda en sus brazos, esperando a que estuviera siquiera cansado… No. El pequeño parecía incluso más despierto que ella. Sus enormes ojos verdes le observaban, expectante. Tigresa rodó los ojos, apartando la vista. No quería ser mala con él, ni tratarlo de manera brusca. Pero se sentía incómoda. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Primero, estaba el hecho de su embarazo y las constantes nauseas. ¡No las soportaba! Luego, estaba el hecho de que su novio se haya convertido en un bebé… ¡Por Oogway! Incluso pensarlo sonaba como el producto de alguna mente más propia de Tai Lung o Lord Shen.

—A ver… A ver… ¿Cómo puedo hacerte dormir? —Pensó en voz alta— ¿Y si te canto? ¿Si te canto dormirás?

Había oído que eso ayudaba. Observó a Po, esperanzada, y este asintió.

Bien, ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué cantaba?

—_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestras mentes… y cuando se hace grande es realmente… _

Tigresa se detuvo al ver la carita de desconcierto del pequeño.

—¿No?

Po negó.

—Bien… Emmm… _¡Hay en Paris un terrible lugar donde el vil y el canalla se juntan a hablar! ¡Hay en Paris…!_

Las manitos de Po en su boca le interrumpieron. Arqueó una ceja y Po, como respuesta, meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, negando a vaya saber alguien qué.

Claro, había olvidado la similitud de su la voz de su novia cuando canta y el chillido de una foca en pleno proceso de parir. Tal vez el silencio fuera mejor. Sí. Lo era. Se acurrucó nuevamente en los brazos de Tigresa, apoyando la cabeza en los pechos de ella (Bueno, era un bebé, pero tenía que aprovechar ¿No?), mientras que la felina iba y venía por la habitación meciéndolo en sus brazos.

Tigresa tan solo observaba al cachorro cabecear de vez en cuando.

Aquella mañana, cuando vio a Mono y Mantis llegar, casi pudo reír al pensar que hubieran encontrado algo de utilidad.

El insecto había llegado con un humor de los mil demonios, por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia Mono. Pero todo lo que el simio le dijo, fue que, probablemente, lo utilizado en Po sería un raro polvo mágico que dejaba "indefenso" a la víctima. Aquello no ayudaba demasiado. Ni siquiera parecía seguro de que realmente fuera eso.

Observó al panda dormir en sus brazos. Al fin lo había logrado. Sintiéndose un tanto más tranquila, depositó suavemente al cachorro en la cama. Le arropó y se permitió observarlo por unos segundos. ¡Había hecho dormir al bebé! Por algún motivo, aquello le llenó el pecho de un cálido sentimiento.

Entonces, tres cosas pasaron a la vez.

1) El piso de madera tembló por una aparente estampida.

2) Mono, Mantis y Grulla entraron a la habitación cual estampida de rinocerontes.

3) El estruendoso llanto del bebé resonó por todo el palacio.

Y Tigresa, por primera vez en su vida, sintió sus instintos depredadores salir a flote al ver a los tres nombrados en el suelo de la habitación…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo tenemos un pasado oscuro… Pobre Mono. Mantis, estás celosa, no nos engañas. Bueh, esto fue todo… No, no estoy muy cuerda. <strong>


End file.
